Forbidden True Love
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: Hermione has a daydream in Potions class about her dear potions teacher... and he sees! SSHG! my first ff story! Don't flame me!o yea, and if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! please, to avoid the flames, DON'T READ IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SSHG!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden True Love

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

Chapter one

She sat alone in her dorm room… mulling over the day. She had fallen in love, and with her potions teacher. The thought of her two best friends finding out about her secret crush made her sick to her stomach. Harry hated Snape, and Ron, well Ron would just be angry with her and never speak to her again. Her heart began to race at the thought of Harry and Ron hating her. She flopped down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. She tried her hardest to think of what to do. She couldn't just go up to Snape (who she now referred to in her head as Severus) and say "I'm madly in love with you." Those results wouldn't turn out so good. She thought it over. She could just tell Ginny and that's it. The only problem with that was, she was sure Ginny would tell Harry, judging by the fact that she was his girlfriend again. She couldn't trust anyone! She couldn't even trust her diary, because someone always found their way to read it.

Maybe she should tell someone who would never tell anyone. She thought this over in her head for a while… then it came to her. She could tell Lupin. She quickly started to write a letter to the ex-professor, saying very little, now that security was so tight. She only wrote "Professor Lupin, this is Hermione. I need to talk to you, its important. Please respond back. Meet me in Honeyduke's on Thursday at 2:00. Thank you, sincerely yours, Hermione Granger"

She went to the owlery and sent a barn owl off with the letter. She went back up to her room and thought some more. She thought of kissing her dear potions professor, and then remembered how he had protected her, Ron and Harry in their third year from Lupin while he was a werewolf. She sighed as she remembered how good he was then. Then she daydreamed of kissing him again, but it was enjoyable this time, slowly at first, and then he speeded up the pace, and soon his tongue found entrance into her mouth. She smiled at this, but then felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and to her horror, found her potions teacher. He was smirking. "Oh no!" she said under her breath. No doubt by now he had read her mind and everything. "Well, well, well. Having dirty thoughts are we? Tisk, tisk"

"I-I" started Hermione, but couldn't find her voice. "And in class too, detention after class Miss Granger." She looked around and realized that she had been daydreaming all of what had just happened, or what seemed to happen. Harry and Ron looked at her with quizzical looks, as if saying "what were you thinking about?" Hermione just shook her head. Snape dismissed the class. Hermione walked up to his desk. "Well, for detention, you may have some… fun." Snape said, a snicker rising on his lips. He pulled her close to him, and she felt his lips fall onto hers, and she felt if she had died and gone to heaven…

TBC

A/N: should I really continue with the story! This is my first one so don't flame me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

Hermione ran her hands up his arms and wrapped them around her neck. Could this really be happening, or was it just a daydream again? It couldn't be; it felt so real. His lips were warm and soft, and his hair wasn't as greasy as everyone believed it to be, it was sleek and soft. She smiled on his lips, and then pulled away for a much needed breath of air. Hermione looked up at her potions teacher, and no longer saw the monster she had seen before. His eyes were no longer cold and full of hatred. They were now softer. She could see this monster which he so claimed to be, was a poor innocent soul, locked up and tortured, unloved. He wasn't an unfair greasy git any longer, he was… well… different. Severus Snape was now the tender caring soul she knew was in him somewhere.

He smiled at her, caressed her hair. "I-I" Hermione stuttered. "You'd better get to lunch. Your friends will be missing you." Severus whispered to her. She looked up, and resentfully gathered her books and her cauldron. "Good-bye professor." She whispered as she shut the door to the class room and left for lunch.

----------------

Ron and Harry were sitting next to each other, waiting for Hermione. "What do you think Snape's doing to her?" Ron asked, frightened. Harry shrugged. Hermione came walking in and sat down between them, and she rested her forehead on her hand. "How was detention?" Ron asked. "Wha-? Oh it was horrible!" Hermione said. "Greasy git!" Ron said under his breath. Hermione did her best not to laugh. "Yeah, greasy git." She replied in a dazed voice…

TBC….

A/N: so… how was it! It better be good, it might be a little strange because I stayed up until 3 in the morning reading HBP for the second time, and then I had to wake up at 6 in the morning…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

All during the rest of the week Hermione and Snape had been seeing each other. They had had long kissing sessions in the dungeons. Hermione had also given Snape a few flirtatious looks during dinner when no one was looking.

It was week two of the affair… and Hermione had been itching to get to potions that day. "What time is it?" she asked Harry at breakfast. "Uhh… 8 o'clock." Harry replied. Hermione slumped. She had to wait until breakfast was over (which usually took an hour if you were slow) and then she had to take the long walk to the dungeons. "Why?" asked Harry, a curious look in his eye. "Oh, nothing. I just want to get to potions." Replied an anxious Hermione. "Again, why?" "Because I like the subject that's all!" Hermione replied hastily. Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Ok, you never liked the subject before. What's going on?" Hermione starred at him for a moment, before coming back to reality. "Harry! It's honestly nothing!" Hermione said almost as if she were offended. Harry starred at her in shock. She could tell he had a hunch about what was going on. "Wait, no you don't! Do you?" Harry said. Hermione looked at him with the best puzzled face she could put on. "What are you talking about?" "I saw this in you when you liked Lupin!" "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I NEVER LIKED LUPIN!" Hermione screamed as she stood up. All the noise in the Great Hall stopped and everyone turned to look at her. She sank sheepishly back into her seat. The noise began almost at once. She could hear bits of conversation "I bet Hermione and Lupin…" "Hermione and a werewolf-?" Hermione looked over at Harry. "Alright. First of all, I never liked Lupin. Second of all, are you mental? Third of all, what are you talking about?" Hermione said. Harry just starred at her. "You like Snape, don't you?" Harry said.

"Who likes Snape?" Ron asked, taking a seat between them. "Hermione." Harry replied back. "UHHHHHHHGGGGGGGG! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Hermione yelled. She stood up and stalked out of the Great Hall, muttering something about Potions and when it was going to start.

"I told you she liked Snape!" Harry said. Ron just shuttered and took a piece of toast…

TBC….

A/N: R&R! did you like it? Review! Review! Please!

cristy, you need to write at least one story! Please! Lylas!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

Hermione ran to the dungeons and knocked on Snape's door. "Severus! It's me!" She called. Severus came and unlocked the door. "What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked. "My friends." She stated. "Ah." She walked in and sat down in one of the many chairs. "They get so annoying after a while! I mean honestly! They think I liked Lupin! What's going on with their minds!" She yelled. She grabbed a book and started reading. "So, they think you liked Professor Lupin. Well that's interesting." Hermione glared at him. "And I suppose having the whole Great Hall starring at you is interesting too?" she asked. "Wow, she barks and she bites!" Severus said. Hermione went back to her book. "Look, I'm just tired of it, ok?" She said. Severus nodded. "Well, try going through teaching and everyone calling you a greasy git." He said. Hermione laughed as she turned the page.

"My friends know." Hermione stated briefly. Severus sat down in another chair across from her. "About what?" He asked her. She looked up. "Don't play dumb. It's cute on you sometimes… but you're a teacher for Merlin's sake!" Hermione said. Severus gave a little chuckle. "Yes, but how much do they know?" "That I am madly in love with you. That's all." Severus walked towards her. "You are, are you?" Hermione looked up again. "Yes. Aren't you?" Severus smiled. "Of course." He leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart, not so soon, as they heard all of the other students waiting outside. Severus let her go out a different way and join her friends. Harry and Ron kept teasing her.

"Now, turn to page 394 in your books. Who can tell me why you would need to add…" as Severus continued teaching, Hermione went daydreaming. Kissing, and more kissing, and then going beyond kissing… but let's not get into that. "Miss Granger!" Severus said. Hermione snapped out of her daydream. "Yes Sev- I mean professor Snape?" The whole class snickered. "Do you know the answer to my question, or were you too busy daydreaming about getting all outstandings on your O.W.L.s?" the class snickered again. "Detention after class Miss Granger. And I would like you to write me a 3 rolls of parchment essay on the most powerful love potion there is… any arguments?" Hermione stayed silent. "Good… now, I would like your essay done and on my desk tomorrow morning." "Yes sir." Hermione said quietly looking down at her hands.

After class, Hermione went up to Severus' desk. "Umm, Professor?" "Start making an antidote for poison. Have it finished by lunch. If it is not finished, you will fail my class. Is this in any way unclear?" Hermione just starred at him, dumbfounded. "I said 'is this in any way unclear?'" "But, Severus…" "Get to work Miss Granger!" Severus snapped. Hermione made her way to her seat and began working on an antidote.

Hermione had the potion finished an hour before lunch. "Nice work Miss Granger." Hermione looked at him. "PROFESSOR," She said emphasizing the title. "What is going on?" Severus looked at her for a while. "He was watching." Was his reply. "Who?" "Dumbledore. I had to make it look real didn't I?" he said. Hermione looked up at him. "Oh, I get it." "Good. Now…" Severus leaned down and kissed her. Hermione smiled and slid her arms around his neck as he slid his arms around her waist.

After an hour of kissing, Severus dismissed Hermione and she ran to lunch. She sat down between Ron and Harry. "How was detention with your lovey dovey snapey?" Harry asked. Hermione hit his arm. "Harry, you're so annoying!" Hermione said as she got up and left the Great Hall. "What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. "Dunno, women!" Harry said.

"MEN! UHHGG!" Hermione said as she left.

TBC…

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! I'LL WRITE MORE, THE MORE REVIEWS I GET!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

Hermione ran up to her room and sat down on her bed, took out her quill and began writing the essay for Severus. Dumbledore had been watching, and she had called 'Professor Snape' by his true name. Dumbledore was bound to know something was up. There was a knock at the door and she opened it. Lavender Brown stood in the doorway. "It's from Dumbledore." She said handing a letter to Hermione. "Oh, thanks." After her and Lavender had said their good-byes, Hermione shut the door and opened the letter.

_"Miss Granger, I would like you to meet me in my office at 8:00 tonight. Professor Snape will also be there. There is something I wish to discuss with you two. Sincerely yours, Professor Dumbledore." _

Hermione read the letter over and over again. Did this mean she was in deep trouble, her and Severus? Or was it just a conference about the unfair detention she had gotten. She just hopped it wouldn't be bad. There was another knock on her door and she opened it. Ron and Harry stood in the door way. "Oh, it's you." She said brifly and sat back down on her bed. Harry and Ron sat down on a chair. "Look, s-sorry about lunch." Ron said. Hermione just shrugged. "BUT HOW COULD YOU EVER LOVE PROFESSOR SNAPE?" Harry yelled. Hermione looked at him with an ice cold glare. "Look, why are you guys still teasing me about it! It's really getting on my nerves," "So we've noticed." Ron interrupted. Hermione gave him a dirty look before continuing. "So why don't you two just be mature about it? It's driving me insane! I can't rely on anyone except you two and Sev…" Hermione cut herself short. "Wait! What did you start saying?" Harry asked. Hermione just looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face, hiding her panicking insides. "Just that I could only rely on you two." "But you started to say someone else after it. Who?" asked Ron.

Hermione just laughed. "I never said anything! You two are so crazy!" she exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Oh, we're insane? At least we're not the ones who like our professor!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked hurt and ran off. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW RON!" yelled Harry, running after her.

Hermione reached Severus' office and banged on the door. "Severus! Can I talk to you?" She yelled. The door opened and Hermione stepped inside. Severus was sitting behind his desk. "What is it?" He asked looking up from his work. "It's just Harry and Ron. They're driving me insane! And I have no one to go to. Well, you wouldn't understand that well. I have no girls to talk to. It's so annoying!" Hermione said. Severus looked at her with sympathy and then turned away. "Look, I shouldn't be bothering you. I'll just go." She stood up and started to walk out. "Hermione!" Severus called to her. She turned around. "Yes? What is it?" "Look, why don't you stay. I'll make us some tea or something." Hermione sat down and looked at him. "Thanks."

The tea was ready in no time, while drinking it her and Severus talked. They switched from subject to subject. It was about half way through dinner that they realized how long they had been together. Hermione was just about to get up, when there was a loud bang on the door, and Ron's voice filled the room. "SNAPE! IS SHE IN THERE! I SWEAR IF SHE IS I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR EARS IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AND WATCH AS THE WEREWOLVES TEAR YOU TO SHREADS! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Ron's shouting was followed by insane banging. Severus opened the door to his room and told Hermione to hide in there. Ron banged the door to its last, and it burst open. He, who wasn't expecting this at all, fell on top of the door. "WHERE IS SHE SNAPE!" Ron yelled. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Severus said.

Hermione sat on Severus' bed and heard the long argument. Then she began to hear more voices. McGonagall's voice, Dumbledore's voice, Harry and Ginny's voices. "Severus, is Miss Granger in your rooms at the present time?" Dumbledore asked. "No of course not Albus! Why in Merlin's name would I have a student in my rooms!" Severus yelled. Dumbledore came closer and opened the door. There was Hermione, with no where to hide anymore. "Sorry Professor." She said weakly and walked out of the room. Harry, Ron, and Ginny all starred at her. Severus explained the whole thing, as did Hermione. "Well, I think we have this settled. Hermione a weeks detention. Severus, I refuse to let you see this girl again. If I find you breaking these rules again, I will have no choice but to sack you." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded, along with Hermione.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all walked back to the common room in silence. Hermione knew she had been a fool to think that such a good thing would last long. She looked at all the portraits and pondered over the day. That was why Dumbledore had wanted to see both of them in his office tonight. There was no point now, it was well past eight, and they had already sorted everything out.

-------------

Over the next few weeks, few people ever talked to Hermione. Word had slipped out, and she knew who let it slip, Ron. This was Ron's way of paying her back. During potions, everyone would laugh at her, or just send her mean notes and give her dirty looks. Severus never gave her another detention, but took 50 points from Gryffindor if she did something wrong. She didn't understand it. She thought he was too afraid of what might happen if he gave her detention.

During Potions class one day, she completely screwed up. They were working on a truth potion, and she had spilled some ingredients on her. It started to burn through her clothes. She let out a scream and jumped up. Severus told her to go into his office, take of those clothes, and he said there would b some new clothes to put on.

Hermione did as she was told and ran into the office. She took off her clothes and put on the new ones. The only problem was, when she tried to open the door, it was locked. And she heard Dumbledore approaching, talking to someone. She gulped and started to step away from the door as the locks magically started to unlock….

TBC….

A/N: Well… I made the chapter longer! I'll try to do that from now on! Anyway… dun dun dun! What's gonna happen…? lol… so, more good reviews I get the more I'll update!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

The door unlocked, and in stepped Dumbledore. Hermione panicked. Dumbledore turned and saw her. "Miss Granger…" started Dumbledore, but was stopped by Hermione. "Professor, its not what it looks like! I swear! I spilled something on me in Potions class. Sev- I mean Professor Snape said to come in here and change my clothes!" Hermione explained. Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I'll have to question Professor Snape, without your help." Dumbledore said. He walked to the Potions room, followed by Hermione.

As they entered the room, all of the class stopped what they were doing. "Severus." Dumbledore started. "I found this girl in your office, and I was wondering if I might have a word with you." "Of course Headmaster." Severus said, stepping towards the headmaster. Hermione looked at him, and he at her. His look was cold and hard, basicly saying "If I get sacked…" Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron, and drooped her head.

At lunch, Hermione read through a book she had found in the library. It was full of all these different love poems. She looked up at the staff table to see Severus' and Dumbledore's places empty. Lupin was looking at her cuirusly, as was the rest of the staff. She felt humiliated. She looked over at Ron, (who wasn't sitting by her anymore), who was whispering to a group of different people. They were all whispering and looking at Hermione with disgust on their faces.

Hermione had had it! She got up, putting all her stuff back in her bag. She walked up to Ron. "Hey Ron!" she said. Ron turned and she slapped him. The whole Great Hall turned to look at them. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW ITS YOUR FAULT HE MIGHT GET SACKED NOT MINE! UHHHGGGG!" Hermione yelled, stalking out of the Great Hall. Everyone started whispering and snickering.

Hermione ran to her room in tears. She flopped on her bed and sobbed into the pillow. "IT'S NOT FAIR! LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" she sobbed. She heard a knock on her door, and then Ginny came over to her. "Hey." Ginny said weakly, sitting down beside Hermione. Hermione looked up at her. "IT'S NOT FAIR! EVERYONE HATES ME! I CAN'T TALK TO SEVERUS ABOUT ANY OF THIS… AND ALL MY FRIENDS HATE ME!" Hermione sobbed on Ginny's shoulder. "No," said Ginny. "That's not true. I don't hate you." She said. Hermione looked up and smiled as best as she could through her tears.

"Come on, we'd better get to our classes. What do you have?" Ginny asked. "Defense Against the Dark Arts. You?" "I have Charms." Hermione walked Ginny to Charms, then went to Defense. When she got there, everyone turned and looked at her. She sat down next to Harry. Severus came bursting in. "I will be taking the place of Moody for the time being. Turn to page 397 in your books, and read quietly. Miss Granger, Dumbledore would like to speak with you." Hermione nodded and got up. Severus whispered the password in her ear. While he did, everyone snickered and whispered at her. "Hermione," He whispered in her ear. "Meet me tonight in my rooms at 12:00." He said. He slipped a key into her hand. She looked at him. He gave a brief smile before returning to work.

Hermione walked off to Dumbledore's office. She said the password (Lemon Drops) and then knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Enter." Came his voice. Hermione turned the door knob and walked in. "Hello Professor." She said. "Hello Hermione. I'll bet you are wondering why I wish to speak with you." "Yes Professor, I am." She said. "Well, as I'm sure you know, I talked to Severus all through lunch. I do see it fit to sack him." "NO! Please Professor, Sev- I mean Professor Snape never did anything wrong with me! Please! I beg you, don't sack him!" pleaded Hermione. Dumbledore gave a little chuckle. "You didn't let me finish Hermione. I see it fit to sack him, but I will not." Hermione looked at him, puzzled. "Why?" "Well, for one reason, he told me, without your help, the story you told me, so he didn't break the rules I set at all. For another reason, he told me, without your help again, that he truly loved you. And for a third reason, he's working towards getting the Defense Against the Dark arts job, so I might as well see if he can get it." Dumbledore added this last reason with a chuckle. "But, I do wish to ask you something. Do you love Professor Snape."

Hermione smiled a little bit. "Yes." She said simply. Dumbledore smiled. "Well, I cannot deny liking to see that two people have found love in each other." Dumbledore said. Hermione smiled and nodded. "So, you may, only once, see each other again as lovers." Hermione smiled brightly. "THANK YOU!" she said. Dumbledore excused her. She ran back to Defense with a huge smile plastered on her face.

Harry questioned her smile, but quickly shut up when Severus walked by them. "No reason." Hermione replied simply.

After class, Hermione walked up to Severus' desk. "I have good news." She said. Severus just looked at her. "Dumbledore said we could see each other again!" Hermione said. Severus smiled and swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

They had kissing sessions all through dinner. But in the back of her mind, Hermione remembered that she had left out a little detail of what Dumbledore had truly said… he said they could only see each other as lovers once, but he never mentioned the consequence. Hermione thought that they wouldn't be too bad, but little did she know…

TBC…

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS! I'LL WRITE MORE SOON (if you review that is)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing

Response to N.E.W.T.S: Ok… if you don't like the story, just don't read it! If it grosses you out in the beginning… and you hate Severus/Hermione stories then what are you doing reading this? That's just my question… it says "SSHG" on the summery, so that should have warned you not to read it… do you just read stories without reading the summaries? If you hate SSHG, then what's the point of reading it?

On with the story…

Hermione walked back to her room and changed out of her school robes. She was glad everyone was in the common room. It was 8, 4 more hours until she would go to Severus' rooms. She changed into her muggle clothes, tight blue jeans, and a spaghetti strap hot pink tank top. She sat on her bed and worked on homework for a while. Then everyone came up. She caught Harry. "Harry, look I know you hate me now ok…" "Yeah, so what are you doing talking to me?" interrupted Harry. Hermione sighed. "I need to borrow you're invisibility cloak." "Why?" "I need to get some books in the library! I have this giant Potions thing I have to finish." Hermione lied. She hated lying to Harry, but he hated her now, so it didn't make much difference. "Potions project? What are you talking about?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed. "Extra credit! I really need it!" she said. Harry nodded.

Harry ran to his room, got his cloak and gave it to Hermione. "Thank you so much Harry!" she said. She put it on, made sure she had the key Severus had given her, and made her way down to Severus' rooms…

Hermione slid the key into the keyhole, unlocked the door, and pulled it open. "Severus?" She whispered, pulling off the cloak. It was pitch black in the room, and she had no idea where she was going. She ran into something. "OW!" she screamed. She must have run into stone or something. "LUMOS!" she heard. She turned around and saw Severus. "Oh, it's just you." He said. Hermione smiled. "Come here." Severus said. He lit all the lights in his room. Hermione walked over to him and kissed him slowly. They backed into his room, and fell on the bed.

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around, trying to ajust her eyes to the light of the sun. She turned to her other side, and saw Severus asleep. She smiled. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She ran her fingers through his black hair. He moaned a little, and she smiled. "Severus." She whispered. "Severus, it's time to wake up." Severus turned over and pulled the covers higher. "Severus, come on!" she had an idea. "SEVERUS! A STUDENT IS BREAKING THE RULES!" she screamed. Severus shot up. "Where!" he said. Hermione laughed. He looked over at her, she was in the middle of a huge laughing fit. "Hermione!" he said. "Sorry, I- I had to wake you up!" she said, laughing hystericly. "It's not funny!" Severus said. Hermione just kissed him. She broke the kiss, fear spreading over her face. "SHOOT! WE'VE MISSED BREAKFAST! DUMBLEDORE'S GONNA KNOW SOMETHING IS UP!" she said. Severus tried to calm her, and there was a knock at the door.

"Severus! Severus, are you there?" Dumbledore called. Hermione looked at Severus with worry all over her face, and her soft chocolate brown eyes filled with tears. "I forgot to tell you something." She said. "I'm sure it can wait." "NO! SEVERUS LISTEN TO ME!" Hermione screamed. "I- go hide somewhere." Severus said. There was no where to go. Severus got dressed and awnserd the door. "Dumbledore." He said. Hermione panicked. Her heart was racing. "This is bad!" she whispered to herself. "Well, I see you weren't at breakfast." Dumbledore said. "And curious, neither was Hermione Granger."

Hermione looked around for some escape, there was none. "What are you suggesting, headmaster?" Severus said. Hermione felt her heart race faster and faster. Dumbledore's footsteps came closer, and she grabbed the sheet and tied it around herself. The door opened. "Miss Granger, I am very disappointed. I said you could only see each other once! You saw each other, when you told him the news!" Dumbledore said. Hermione sat down on the bed, her head down. "I told you there would be consequences, and now here they are. Severus, you are to go back to Voldemort, and stay with him until school ends as a spy for us. Hermione, you are to recive detention at 8 o'clock until 11 o'clock with me for 5 weeks." Hermione finally let the tears fall. "PLEASE! DON'T SEND SEVERUS AWAY! IT WAS MY FAULT! I DIDN'T TELL HIM WE COULD ONLY SEE EACH OTHER ONCE! DON'T PUNISH HIM FOR MY MISTAKE PLEASE!" "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but I told you there would be consequences." Hermione looked at Severus, but he shot her a cold look. "I'll let you say good-bye." Dumbledore said.

Severus came towards her, and grabbed her arm roughly. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANY OF THIS! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, YOU LIED TO ME, AND USED ME! I NO LONGER AM YOUR PLAY THING MISS GRANGER!" He screamed in her face. Hermione let out a sob as he dropped her arm. She gathered her clothes, put them on, and ran to her room, sobbing uncontrollably.

She ran, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. Other students gave her weird looks and whispered when her back was turned to them. Hermione stopped at the fat lady's portrait and said the password, ran inside, and up to her room. She flopped down on her bed, soaking her pillows with her tears. She felt heart-broken, worried, hurt, and she felt as if for the rest of her life she would be sad. She looked at the key Severus had given her and threw it against the wall. It hit the wall with a loud "clang!" and fell to the ground. She wanted to do something to make the pain go away. She didn't know what, but she had to. She sobbed and sobbed.

There were footsteps outside her door, and the door opened. She didn't care who saw her, she continued to sob. She felt someone sit on her bed and put their hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her. She looked up and her tear-flooded eyes met Ginny's. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Hermione poured out everything that had happened. She told Ginny everything. Occasionaly she broke out in a new attack of tears, and broke down, but Ginny was always there. Ginny was the only one who wasn't disgusted by Hermione and Severus. She didn't seem to be, and if she was, she hid it really well. She let Hermione pour out her heart, and Hermione was thankful for that. "Hermione, it'll be alright." "NO! HE'S GOING TO BE WITH VOLDEMORT FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! HE MIGHT NOT EVEN COME BACK ALIVE! WHAT IF HE GETS KILLED OR HURT! I DON'T THINK MY HEART COULD BEAR IT!" Hermione sobbed. Ginny hugged her friend. "Just have faith, everything will be alright.

The next few weeks, the only person who would talk to her was Ginny. None of the teachers would. They knew what she had done, and she guessed they were afraid that she would do it to them. Her grades dropped, she couldn't sleep at night, plagued by nightmares. She had nightmares of Severus getting hurt, but always trying to remain strong.

One night, she felt pain. A sharp pain shot through her over and over again. She sat up and gasped for breath. She was drenched in sweat, her heart was beating fast, and she felt the sharp pain every time she tried to breathe. She thought that she was feeling someone else's pain, not her own. She felt as if she was feeling Severus' pain. She sobbed at this thought. How could Dumbledore have done this to him! She sobbed quietly and lulled herself to sleep, trying to ignore the pain, not her pain, Severus' pain…

TBC….

A/N: Getting kinda dark, yes I know! Give me some ideas on what I should write next! I'm stumped! Anyway, keep up those reviews! lol… GIVE ME IDEAS… and I'll write more!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Declaimer: I don't own any of the characters… all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling! Though I wish I owned Sevvy… that would be amazing.

On with the story…

Hermione told Ginny all about the pain that she felt the next morning. "It hurt, I couldn't breathe. I swear I saw Severus being tortured. I don't know what's going on!" Hermione said, tears blurring her vision. Ginny sighed and hugged her friend. "It'll be alright. I don't think You-Know-Who would have a reason to kill Snape or hurt him at that." Ginny said. Hermione just starred ahead of her, dazed with grief and pain. She didn't know what to do next. "Ginny, I'm scared." She whispered. Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I know." "And Harry and Ron aren't speaking to me, its like the only person who doesn't hate me is you." Ginny smiled at her friend. "I won't hate you, you're my best friend." Hermione nodded. "Let's get to breakfast." Ginny said.

As Hermione and Ginny walked down to the Great Hall, everyone gave Hermione sneers. She tried to avoid them, but it was too hard. She got into the Great Hall, and her and Ginny sat alone. Ron and Harry came up to them, and Hermione looked away. "So, how's little Sevy this morning?" Ron asked. Hermione looked up at him, and he wore a sneer on his face. "I can't believe you Hermione." Harry said angrly. "SNAPE! OF ALL PEOPLE YOU CHOOSE THAT GREASY GIT!" Harry roared. Everyone stopped and looked at them. Hermione stood up. "Harry, JUST GET OVER IT! I'M FACING ENOUGH HURT AND PAIN ALREADY! THERE'S NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT IT!" Hermione screamed in his face. Harry looked taken aback, and Hermione ran. She ran and ran until she got to a dark corridor. She got the chills. She walked around, looking for a source of light, but there was none. "Hello?" she called. No one replied. She started to feel like she was being watched. She whirled around, no one. She heard a "CLANG!" and whirled around again. "Okay, the joke's over!" she called to the darkness. She felt someone grab her from behind. She tried to let out a scream, but a cold hand tightened around her mouth. She couldn't scream and she didn't know what was happening.

Finally the dark stranger let her go, but tied her up and wrapped a cloth around her mouth so she couldn't move or speak. A torch lit, and she saw the face of Lucius Malfoy. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Severus' dirty little mudblood." He whispered. Hermione tried to scream, but no avail. "Well, I would have thought Severus had better taste." He said. _SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!_ Hermione thought. She felt tears prick her eyes. "Well, the dark lord has arranged some special sort of meeting between you and him, to gamble for Severus's life!" Hermione felt tears run down her cheeks. "So, he said he couldn't meet you here in this castle, of course, someone would find out. So he says that he will meet you tonight at midnight, in the Forbidden Forest." Lucius started to walk away, but turned around. "Oh, yes and he said that if you don't come Severus will die." He turned back and closed the door. "Just pray, mudblood, that someone finds you before you rot away." He said silkily.

Hermione tried to fidget her way out of the trap she was in, but she couldn't. The lights had gone out and she had been there for about two hours. She felt frightened. Mysterious darkness surrounded her, and she saw shadows moving. Or was it her imagination? She swore she heard or felt someone run across the room from behind her, but there were no footsteps. She screamed. A little squeak was all that came out of her mouth. She screamed and screamed until she felt herself become light headed. She saw a blurry image of someone opening the door, and a vague shout for help before all image and sound was lost.

_He is bowing at the dark lord's feet. He's begging forgivness. "No! Please! I can't!" He said. The dark lord just laughs. "Can't? Afraid are you!" he says. There are others there, death eaters. He looks around for some back up, but no one comes. "PLEASE!" "I have let you slip from the hook once, but I will not again." He looks at the dark lord, begging mercy. "I'd die before doing that." He says, fear in his voice. The dark lord laughs. "That can be arranged. CRUICCO!" He cringes back in pain, the dark lord laughs again. _

Hermione sat bolt up right in bed. She was panting and sweat was dripping down her face. "Severus," she whispered under her breath. She quickly got out of bed, but felt her legs become jelly. She quickly lied down again. "Oh my God." She whispered under her breath. She heard voices coming from the hallway. She started to listen, wondering what they were saying.

"Albus, she's feeling his pain. There is defiantly something between them."

"There is nothing I can do."

"There's got to be something! We all know that if one feels the other's pain, they are soul mates. And if he dies, her being his soul mate, she will die as well. It's sentencing them both to death."

"There is nothing I can do! It would be too dangerous."

Hermione stopped listening there. She looked at her watch. 11:50! There had to be some way for her to get out of the castle without anyone noticing. She sat up carefully, and reached over to the bedside table. There lay her wand. She picked it up. She could slip through the open window, but that would risk a crash. There was nothing she could do. "Oh please!" she whispered. She decided to jump out the window. It was only 2 stories high. She silently crept out of the window, and climbed down the wall, holding onto the bricks for dear life. When she got close to the ground, she jumped off. She smiled at herself for being so smart. "11:56." She said as she looked at her watch. She ran. Sprinting across the grounds to the Forbidden Forest. She felt tears spring into her eyes as she entered it. She had only been in here once before, and that was under the protection of Hagrid. She crept as silently as she could through the forest.

She finally found a clearing, and sat down on the ground, silently sobbing, and waiting for Voldemort. She felt someone walking behind her. She whiled around, and saw a cloak, and was drifting towards her. Her breath was caught in her throught as she realized it was Voldemort. "Well, well, well. Hermione Granger. The little mudblood I've heard so much about!" said a high pitched voice. "Where is he?" asked Hermione boldly. Voldemort laughed. "I never said I would bring him with me, now did I?" Voldemort asked. Hermione shook her head. "Please, just tell me he is alright." She said. "Oh, he's perfectly fine, under the protection of Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione stifled a sob. "You, you are going to have him killed, aren't you?" Hermione said, fearfully. "Oh no, not yet. Lucius won't do anything without being told to." Hermione sobbed. "Now, all you have to do, is tell Albus to go up to his tower, and stay there." Voldemort said. "W-what?" asked Hermoine. "You heard me. Tell him to go up to his tower, and stay there!" Voldemort repeated. He was getting angry. "Why?" "Because Hermione, if you do that, I win. If you do that, I won't need your precious Severus any longer." "What do you mean by you win?" "What I mean is, then Albus will be dead, and I can finally get my hands on that FILTHY HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort screamed. "NO!" Hermione yelled. "Oh yes Hermione! Just do this little thing for me, and you and Severus will lead a happy life." Said Voldemort.

Hermione starred at him in disbelief. "I don't believe you! How could one person be so increadbly SICK!" Hermione screamed. "I can't do this!" "I've got Lucius waiting outside of your dear lover's cell. And if you don't do this for me, I'll just floo old Lucius up, and give him the signal. If you don't do this, then I assure you, Severus will die, and you will die, and oh yes, one small detail, I'll have your family murdered." Voldemort said. Hermione's eyes went wide. "YOU'RE SICK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AND LIVE WITH YOURSELF!" yelled Hermione. "Get Dumbledore in his tower, or your life and the lives of your loved ones, will be taken." Hermione shook her head. "No." "WHAT?" "No!" "No one says 'No' to Voldemort!" Hermione gave him a smirk. "Well I believe I just did!"

Out of the darkness, all the students and teachers of Hogwarts surrounded the clearing, pointing their wands at Voldemort. "Looks like the jig is up." Hermione said. "I- I don't… I…" "Releace Severus, and maybe we'll let you get away." Hermione said. "No." Voldemort replied. Harry stepped forward. "I've wanted to murder the person who murdered my parents since I found they were dead. At first it started off as killing the person who crashed into them in the 'car crash'. But then I realized how HORRIBLE their death was. And ever since I was 11 years old, I have wanted to give you a worse death!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore came up behind Hermione and pulled her into the crowd. "Let Snape go!" Harry yelled. Voldemort laughed. A high, shrill laugh. "You think you can murder me, Potter!" He said. "Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled. Voldemort laughed and disappeared.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed. She ran to him, tears filling her eyes. "I didn't kill him." "No, but you will. I promise!" she said. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry whispered. "Now I realize it, you're in more danger than I am. I don't want him to ever come near you again! God I was so STUPID! Why? Just tell me why I couldn't accept you! I-I just-" Hermione embraced her friend. "Harry, I know that you will kill Voldemort. I just know it. You tried your hardest. And you didn't do it just for your revenge. You did it for me, too!" Hermione said. She smiled at him through her tears. "How could I have ever doubted you?" she said. They hugged again.

"Hey! What about me!" Ron said. They all three hugged. "Guys, I'm so sorry!" Hermione said. "Ah, don't worry about it. Now we've got to find Snape, and kill Voldemort." Hermione smiled. "I'll help you every step of the way." She said.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said. They all three hugged again. Hermione turned from the group. "WHOSE WITH US!" She screamed. All of the student cheered. The professors smiled at the made-up Golden Trio. "We'll find him, Harry." Hermione said. Harry smiled.

"WHO THINKS YOU WILL?" a voice screamed from above them. Hermione looked up, and screamed….

A/N: ahahaha! I'm so evil! Cliff hanger! Ahahaha! Wow, I guess I really am. So, R&R and I will gladly post another chapter for you! O yea, forgot, the whole Voldemort threatening Hermione about like if she didn't move Albus to his tower that he would kill her family and Severus, yea that's from Red Eye! So I DON'T OWN RED EYE EITHER! Just so everyone is clear on that! So what did you think? Glad that I updated. The chapter is not as long as I hoped but… I swear,.. one of these days, a chapter is going to be so long, your gonna need to take a few bathroom breaks! So anyway, the long awaited CHAPTER EIGHT is done! Finally! lol. So, R&R and you'll find out who it was that made Hermione SCREAM! Ahaha! Cliffhanger! lol… R&R! tata


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

A/N: ok… so yea… the last chapter was pretty sucky… I had like just seen Red Eye, and I thought it was a good plot! But now… they have to find out where Severus is and rescue him and all that jazz… so this might go on for a little while! I'm having a hard time juggling school, basketball, homework, and fan fiction, so forgive me if the plot of this chapter sucks or anything else in chapter 8-what ever chapter ends it is really bad… so tata! I hope you enjoy!

"WHO THINKS YOU WILL?" a voice screamed from above them. Hermione looked up, and screamed….

"LUCIUS MALFOY! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!" called Dumbledore. Lucius laughed. "I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! GIVE ME THE BOY," he screamed, pointing to Harry. "AND THE MUDBLOOD!" Hermione screamed a hexing curse and knocked Lucius off his broom. "Nice job Hermione!" Harry said. Dumbledore rushed to where Lucius had fallen. "As I had said before, you are under arrest!" All of the sudden, something grabbed Hermione by the neck. She let out a scream. "Now, arrest me, and I'll have the little mudblood killed. Let me go, the mudblood lives." "LET ME GO!" She screamed. "Well, Albus?" Dumbledore didn't know what to do. If he let Lucius get away, it would be bad, but if he arrested him, Hermione would die, and probably many more would too. "Arrest him!" Hermione screamed. "Hermione, no!" Harry said. "Arrest him, I was foolish, it's my fault. ARREST HIM!" Hermione felt tears prick her eyes at the thought of Severus. She wondered if he was safe, was he even still alive?

"Arrest him, I'm of no use." Hermione mumbled. Hermione gulped as the death eater put its wand to her neck. "Hermione, I can't…" "YOU CAN AND YOU WILL!" She sobbed. Dumbledore pulled Lucius up, and the death eater pushed its wand further into her neck. It was hurting her now. "Avada Kedavra." She murmured under her breath. The death eater flew back, dead. "HOW DID THAT MUDBLOOD LEARN WANDLESS MAGIC?" Lucius screamed. "It's as easy as 1, 2, 3!" She pointed her wand at him. "Where is he?" "Where is who?" "DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME LUCIUS! WHERE IS SEVERUS AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" She screamed. "Why should I tell you?" "Because if you do, you'll live and we'll just throw you in to Azkaban. But if you don't, YOU'LL BURN IN HELL!" She jammed her wand into the front of his neck, chocking him. "CHOOSE!" "Let me GO mudblood!" "No, TELL ME WHERE SEVERUS IS!" "In the tallest tower of Azkaban, that's where he is." Lucius said. Hermione released her wand, and summoned Harry's broom to her. "Accio Firebolt!" she screamed. The Firebolt came whizzing towards her and she caught it. "Harry, do you mind?" She said. "OF COURSE I DO!" Hermione looked stunned. "Because only 1 person can ride that broom, we need a bigger one, because I'm coming with you." Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry summoned a bigger broom, and jumped on it. Off they went. They zoomed to Azkaban as quick as the broom would let them. They spotted the tallest tower and they stopped the broom right by the window. "SEVERUS!" Hermione called. There was no reply. She leaned closer to see into the window. "Severus?" She called again. There was a stirring in the room, and a face popped up. "SEVERUS!" Hermione exclaimed. "Hermione? How'd you find me?" "I'll explain later." She grabbed her wand and blew the window apart. It was big enough for Severus to get through! She smiled as he grabbed her hand. The dementors must have sensed he was escaping, because they came running. "SEVERUS! HURRY!" Hermione cried. One grabbed his ankle. He pulled out his wand. "STUPIFY!" He cried. The dementor flew off. He hopped on the broom in front of Hermione.

Finally he was safe. She held him tightly to her. "Hang on!" Harry said, steering the broom. Hermione screamed as the broom picked up more speed than the fastest car in the world. "HARRY! SLOW DOWN!" She cried to him, clinging onto Severus for dear life. "Can't Hermione! Do you want to get caught?" He didn't even wait for a response. He steered the broom up through the clouds. "They won't be able to see us now," he explained. Hermione nodded. She rested her head on Severus' shoulder and began to drift to sleep…

pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpq

_There was blood. A lot of blood. She couldn't go anywhere without smelling it. It made her so nauseated. She held her stomach lightly, stumbling through the dead bodies on the ground. She tried to call out that she was still alive, but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. "Severus!" she thought franticly. Where was he? Was he alright? What if he was hurt? What if he was dying this very second? She screamed as loud as she could, yet no sound came out. It was all silence. The loudest silence she ever heard. It gave her a headache. Then she saw a man. He had a glazed look over his eyes, like he was bewitched. He screamed something, and a flash of green light came from his wand…_

pqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqp

"HERMIONE!" A voice called to her. She awoke with a start, shaking and crying. "Severus," she murmured. "I'm here Hermione," his voice assured her. She couldn't see, all of the faces over her were blurry. All she could think of was the man…

"Hermione, are you alright?" another familiar voice asked. She couldn't place whose it was. "Harry, are you mental! She's scared… she's going crazy!" another familiar voice said to Harry. She cried in pain as something hit her head gently. "I'm sorry!" Harry's voice said. He was lifting her head to make it rest on something soft, but it just made it hurt more. "Get her to the hospital wing," a gentle, old man's voice said. "He was going to kill me," was all she said before she passed out…

A/N: O MY GOSH! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE… EVER! See I had SO much homework everyday and then I had all of my basketball games and practices! I am SOOOO sorry! I know how aggravating it is when people don't update for like ever! I am SOO sorry! Please forgive me… and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

A/N: Ok… so… I am trying so hard to balance everything in my life right now and do my stories! I am SOOO sorry! I hope this chapter satisfies you!

She awoke in the hospital wing. _Where am I?_ She thought. Hermione looked around herself and then saw all the flowers on the table, with chocolate frogs, Bernie Bott's Beans, liquorish wands, pumpkin cakes, and every candy she could think of! She smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a wince as she felt the cut on her cheek. She lifted her hand up to feel it and felt how deep it was. What happened? She wondered. She turned to her other side and saw Severus sleeping in a chair next to her bed. She smiled.

"Severus," she whispered. He instantly awoke.

"Hermione! Oh you're alright!" He said. She smiled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fell asleep and a storm started. We couldn't wake you up, and then you just fell. We, thankfully, were above Hogwart's ground, but you still fell at least a hundred feet!" He said.

She groaned and felt her head. She quickly pulled her hand away when the small touch of her fingertips felt like daggers to her delicate head. "Well, it could be worse," she said to no one.

Madame Pomfre came in as if on que.

"Hermione, good, you're alright. Severus, could you make a pain killing potion for Miss Granger? She will defiantly need it," Madame Pomfre said.

Severus stood up, eager to do anything to help Hermione at the moment. "Sure, I will start right away,"

He looked toward Hermione, then left. Madame Pomfre gave Hermione some potion that would be the best at the moment for pain killing, while waiting for Severus to brew something stronger. Hermione sat back and tried to sleep, but sleep never came. She tried to sleep until Harry and Ron came in.

"Harry! Ron!" She said. She tried to sit up, but Harry stopped her.

"No, don't," he told her. She lied back down again.

"I'm so sorry! I should have pulled down as soon as I felt rain! This is all my fault," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, Harry, it wasn't your fault," She comforted. Ron smiled awkwardly.

"I helped," He said. Hermione laughed. "Thanks Ronald," She said, laughing. Ron and Harry set some candy they bought for her down on the table where the rest were, then the started pigging out. "Oh, of course, help yourselves, guys," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

They talked and ate for a while. Well, Harry and Ron did most of the eating. Madame Pomfre came in and then told them Hermione had to rest.

"Bye!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron waved to her and started back off to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione sighed and sat back on the pillows. There was no one to talk to. Severus was busy brewing her pain killing potion, Harry and Ron were told to let her rest… and now she had no idea what to do. Most of her candy was gone, due to Harry and Ron, and there were no books handy. She sighed and mulled over the events of the past days in her head. Way too eventful. She thought to herself. She let out an agonized sigh at the thought of what Lucius Malfoy and his death eaters had done to Severus. It didn't seem fair. He had done nothing, she had done nothing, and now look at where she was at. She was in the hospital wing, and it was just because of the stupid Death Eaters and their stupid games they called fun. Her heart broke at the thought of what they did to Severus. Finally, she slept…

pqpqpqpqpqpqpq

_Screaming, blood, pain. She couldn't escape the smell of blood. It was everywhere. She tried to call for help, but her voice faltered. She felt tears running down her cheeks and sobbed. There was ruins of houses, smoke still rising from them. No death eaters were alive. Not one, not a single one…_

pqpqpqpqpqpqpq

She awoke crying. Someone was smoothing her hair. Severus. She looked up at him and he looked back.

"Are you alright," he asked. Hermione nodded, her voice was not willing to unleash itself yet. She wanted nothing more than for him to take her in his arms and make all of the pain go away….

A/N: OK! So… was it good or bad? I've been on minimal sleep this whole week so I'm totally sorry if it was bad. Also, I am very sore from Track which just started up so I might be a little out of it. But anyway… REVIEW! Plz… and if anyone wants to give me ideas for the next chapter that would be great! Thank you all so much for sticking with me on the story! It was my first so… thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok… I am soooo freaking sorry for not updating for a while! I had to go to this science fair thing out of town and I had track… things were just not fun! Ok… so finally I got an update in! I'm soooo, sooo, so sorry! Anyway… on with the story!

OH YEA! I have a dedication to make! Ok, this chapter is for Midnight the Wolf Angel! She rocks my socks and she helped me get rid of that horrible writer's block! Midnight, thank you so, SOOOO much! This chapter would probably stink if you didn't help me with the ideas! Also, I'm so, SO sorry that it took me so long to update… I felt so horrible, cuz during track or school I would think "Uh-oh, Midnight was so nice to help me with the chapter and it took me like 2 weeks longer for me to update than I promised," So I pray you like this chapter!

Anyway… back to the story!

Chapter Eleven

Madame Pomfre came rushing in. "Severus, do you have the potion," she asked.

"Yes," He pulled out a small potion vile filled with clear, green potion. Hermione felt light-headed as Severus tipped it between her lips. "This may make you feel faint," Severus warned her.

Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath. Madame Pomfre pushed Severus away. "I need to give her a check up," she said. Severus nodded, letting her examine Hermione. Madame Pomfre frowned when she came to Hermione's stomach. "Can't be," She muttered. Hermione looked up. "Wh-what's the problem?" she aked.

"Miss Granger, you're… you're,"

"I'm WHAT Madame?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Pregnant," Madame Pomfre finally got out.

_Pregnant?_ Hermione thought. Her head was spinning. "N-no, I can't be…" Hermione said. "I-I," was all she could get out.

"But I-I ca-can't be," she said. Tears filled her eyes and she started sobbing.

Severus came in, worried at hearing Hermione cry. "Poppy, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked her.

"She's pregnant, Severus," Madame Pomfre said. Severus' eyes went wide. "P-pregnant?" he stuttered. He couldn't believe this, it had to be a joke. She couldn't be pregnant.

Hermione began crying harder. "I'll calm her," Severus said. Madame Pomfre nodded and left. Severus, after he was sure Madame Pomfre was gone, took Hermione into his arms and held her as she cried. "Severus, this can't be happening. Do you realize how horrible this is?" she said

She sobbed for a few more moments and Severus calmed her by stroking her back and hair. Finally, she calmed down. "It'll be alright, Hermione, there's nothing to worry about," Severus said.

"Nothing to worry about? Dumbledore, Voldemort, LUCIUS MALFOY! How can you say there's nothing to worry about?" Hermione cried.

Severus nodded. "I see your point," He said after a while.

"Thank you," She felt tears well up in her eyes again. "I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"I think we got past that point about an hour ago," Severus replied. Hermione smiled. He kissed her on the top of the head gently. "Go to sleep, Hermione, you'll need your rest," Severus told her. She nodded and layed against the pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

pqpqpqpqqpq

As soon as Hermione fell asleep, Severus left and went right to Dumbledore. He knocked on the door. "Enter," Dumbledore said calmly. Severus was so ready to just make him come out of his calm state at the moment. Severus opened the door.

"Professor," Dumbledore said. Severus nodded, acknowledging the greeting.

"We have a problem, sir," He said. Dumbledore nodded, still calm. "Hermione Granger is pregnant," Severus said, bluntly. "Ah," replied Dumbledore, still calm. (Much to Severus' annoyance). "With you're baby, I presume," He said. Severus nodded, head bowed.

"This does present a problem," Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded. "Yes, it does. I can't just leave her alone, she needs me," He said

"I will think of what needs to be done. In the mean time, you should stay with her," Dumbledore told him

Severus nodded. "I'll leave then, I guess," He said. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes telling Severus that everything would be alright.

As Severus left, Dumbledore sat back to mull this whole thing over. "She does need him, after all he IS the father," Dumbledore said to Fawkes. "I told them they had one day to say good-bye, but they disobeyed. BUT, she may have gotten the baby that night," Dumbledore said, thinking aloud.

He was torn between the thing that seemed right, and the thing that seemed wrong.

He sighed. Hermione needed Severus, so Severus she would have.

A/N: OKKK! What did you think?


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: oh my freaking god. I'm soooooo sorry it took me like a year to update! Ugh I feel terrible. Sorry I just got caught up cuz this girl at school was being evil, then cuz I wasn't happy I couldn't write about Harry Potter, and so yea, then summer, and camp, and vacations. I'm soooooo sorry everyone! You don't all hate me do u?)

Chapter Twelve

Severus walked as fast as he could down to the hospital wing. He was glad Albus would at least think about the situation.

As he walked in, he saw Harry and Ron around Hermione's bed, and Hermione was crying. They looked a bit angry. Severus quickly hid himself in the shadows.

"Hermione, how could you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry! I swear, I'm sorry," she said.

"I don't believe you," Ron yelled.

Hermione's face cringed in pain as Ron yelled at her. At least Harry had been nice about it.

"RON! SHUT UP! IT'S NOT LIKE I PLANNED FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Hermione yelled in a rage.

"The hormones are defenlty coming on already," Ron said angrily. Hermione glared at him with a look that could kill.

"Ron, shut up before I slap you," Hermione cried.

"Fine, be a hissy pregnant 16 year old girl!" Ron yelled as he stalked out of the hospital wing angrly.

"I should go see what's bothering him," Harry said. He hugged Hermione tightly and walked out of the room.

Hermione's face fell. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried out in despair. Severus was by her side at once.

"Hermione," he stared.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU!" Hermione yelled. She turned away from him and started sobbing into her pillow. She was so scared. She'd already lost one of her friends.

Severus walked away, out of the hospital wing, and back to his rooms. He let tears fall freely from his eyes. It seemed like he let everyone down these days. He heard a pop and suddenly Lucius Malfoy was standing before him.

"Severus, Severus, Severus," he said, his voice dripping in sarcasim.

"What the hell do you want, Lucius?" Severus sneered.

Lucius let out a laugh. "Just to come here and see what a failure you are. You let everyone down; Voldemort, Albus, Narcissa, and now Hermione. Gee, what ever will you do?" Lucius said.

Severus glared at him. "Get out," he whispered harshly.

"You cannot make me-,"

"I said, GET OUT!" Severus yelled.

"Fine, but think about what I said." Suddenly he was gone. Severus felt his hands start to shake. What had he done?

pqpqpqpqpq

Severus fell asleep at last, until he was awaken moments later by another loud pop.

"Severus?" A voice whispered.

"Narcissa?" Severus said, shock echoing through his voice.

Narcissa murmured a spell and soon there was light. "Severus, how could you do this to her? She's a child," Narcissa said, disappointment filling her voice. Severus saw tears in her eyes. Tears reflecting her painful memories.

"Narcissa," Severus started. Suddenly another pop filled the room.

"Well, you've done it again, Snape." The voice of Bellatrix Lestrange snarled at him.

"Nice to see you too, Bella," He said.

"Ugh, don't play games with me, you're plan was genius." Bella stated, taking a seat on his bed.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

"Oh please. This is the ultimate plan to get Harry Potter and bring him to the Dark Lord. You couldn't have come up with it yourself." Bella said.

"Bella, shut up, you're lying!" Narcissa yelled.

"Well, it worked for Lucius," Bella said, glaring at Narcissa.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Narcissa replied. "Why would I want Lucius' attention? I hate him with every living fiber of my body," she whispered harshly.

"Bella, what are you talking about,"

"You know, in 6th year. How angry Narcissa was at Lucius, how much she wanted his attention. So she made him jealous. Then, Narcissa's best friend and Mudblood was murdered,"

"THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED! YOU LIAR!" Narcissa screamed, slapping her sister across the face. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled. With a pop she vanished.

"I'll try to heal her of her painful past," Bella said, following Narcissa with a pop.

Severus fell to the floor, his head cradled in his hands.

"Not again," He muttered.

(A/N: ah ha cliffhanger! I swear I am so sorry for doing that to you. Well, not the cliffhanger, but for leaving you for like a whole year! I've probably lost some of my readers. Most of them, actually. I'm really sorry everyone! And I know this was a pretty bad update! But I've been on writers block with this story all summer. I knew what the idea of the chapter was but I didn't know how to word it! I'm sorry everyone! But I'll update this time, I promise!)


	13. Chapter 13

(a/n: I know it took me another long time to update! I'm sorry! Just be glad it wasn't as bad as last time! This chapter is going to be full of flashbacks about Narcissa's past. And its gonna be all about Narcissa! So tell me what you think! R&R)

Chapter Thirteen

Narcissa stood in the Malfoy Manor, tears rolling down her cheeks. Lucius was at another Death Eater meeting, Draco at school, and Narcissa was left with her painful memories. She walked into one of the many studies and sat down in front of the fire place. With a flick of her wand a roaring fire started up. She gazed into it as tears fell freely from her cheeks. Bella had to bring up her past, didn't she?

Narcissa punched one of the pillows on her left, before her head fell onto it as she lied down. She needed sleep. She could barely think. She let her mind drift off as she watched the fire dancing…

_"Narcissa, what's wrong?" A voice asked. Narcissa looked up at her best friend. Her best friend she had to keep a secret from her family and pureblood friends. Her best friend who knew all her secrets, her best friend named Lily Evans. _

_"Nothing, Lily. Go away before someone sees you with me," Narcissa murmured, wiping the tears away. _

_"Narcissa, you can tell me," Lily said. Narcissa looked around and pulled Lily inside a deserted class room._

_"I'm pregnant," Narcissa whispered, falling to the floor. Lily covered her mouth with her hands._

_"Is it Lucius'?" Lily asked, kneeling next to Narcissa._

_"No, it's Severus'," Narcissa replied. "God, I'm a bloody SLUT!" Narcissa screamed. Lily hugged her friend close to her as Narcissa sobbed. "It's not what I wanted. Lucius was flirting with Bella and rumors were going around that he was having sex with almost all the 7th year Slytherin girls. I didn't know what else to do. Someone told me to make him jealous. I guess I just went a little too far," Narcissa sobbed. Lily listened intently. The expression on her face told Narcissa she was trying to come up with good advice._

_"Listen, Narcissa," she said. "Explain to a teacher. Tell them everything. Maybe they could help," Lily said._

_"Lily, you don't understand. I want this baby out of my right now. I don't want to give birth to it, give it up, and know it's still alive somewhere. I can't do that!" Narcissa cried. Lily thought for a moment._

_"Narcissa, I don't know what to tell you," she said. _

"Narcissa!" Narcissa shot up as she heard a harsh voice call her name. She turned to see Lucius standing over her, the Death Eater mask in his hand. "What the bloody hell is going on, I heard you screaming and crying. Are you alright?" Lucius asked. Narcissa knew he didn't really care; he just wanted to know why his precious life was disturbed.

"I'm fine. A bad dream, that was all," Narcissa replied to him. She stood up and walked out of the study and up to their room. She changed into her night clothes and got ready for bed.

Lucius came in and Narcissa pretended she was asleep. She didn't want to deal with him right now. He knew she was pretending, but didn't really care. He felt the same way she felt about him, he didn't want to deal with her.

Narcissa finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

_"NARCISSA! HOW DARE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HOW COULD YOU MAKE OUR FAMILY LOOK LIKE COMPLETE AND UTTER TRASH! ANDROMEDA COULD HAVE DONE BETTER! YOU'VE SUNKEN LOWER THAN YOUR BLOOD TRAIDER SISTER AND YOUR BLOOD TRAIDER COUSIN!" Narcissa's mother screamed at her. Narcissa hung her head as tears rolled down her cheeks. "NARCISSA, LISTEN TO ME! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL THIS BABY THE MOMENT IT IS BORN! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Narcissa looked up in sudden rage._

_"I WILL NOT KILL MY OWN CHILD, MOTHER!" She screamed. She ran from the room, and out the door into the cool night air. It seemed to whisper to her, telling her what a failure she was. She let out a choked sob and fell to the ground. She couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks._

_"Narcissa?" a voice said. She looked up and saw Sirius standing over her. _

_"Go away, Sirius, I'm not in the mood," she said, wiping her eyes._

_"I'm not going to prank you or anything. What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her._

_"I'm pregnant," she whispered, turning away from him. His eyes widened. _

_"Who's the father? Lucius?" He asked venom in his voice._

_"No," Narcissa murmured. "It's Severus,"_

Narcissa woke up. That memory. She could have sworn she'd gotten rid of it. But now it was haunting her again. She looked over and saw Lucius was already gone. She didn't feel sad, she actually felt comforted by the presence of loneliness. She got up and washed her face, took a shower, and changed into her day clothes.

Draco ended up asking her to come visit him at Hogsmead. She needed an escape from this unwelcoming old house that she'd been living in for so many years.

Draco and she walked around for a while, catching up on what had been happening at school. Nothing was mentioned about Hermione and Severus, which was a relief to Narcissa. It would be horrible for the whole school to know about it. _Finally,_ she thought. _Dumbledore's doing something right._

Narcissa returned to a screaming husband that night. He was whining that she had been gone all day. She only listened with a half ear. During dinner he told her all about what was going on at the Ministry.

When they retired, Narcissa was once again haunted with dreams that were once a reality. She couldn't sleep. Lucius threw her out into one of the guest rooms because she was bothering him.

She didn't sleep that night, she just cried and remembered all the things she thought she had forgotten.

(A/N: What'd you think? I hope you liked it! R&R!)


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: This chapter may be a little short. I'm Sorry!!!! I hope you like it!!! R&R!!!)

She stood in front of the mirror in her room, birds chirping outside of her window. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and checked her robes. She waved her wand and makeup appeared on her face. She pocketed her wand and walked out of her bed chambers, down the stairs of the manor, and out the door. Once outside, there was a pop, and she was gone.

Pqpqpq

Hermione sat on her bed in the hospital wing, rubbing her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks, tears that she was tired of crying.

"Hermione," a voice said. She turned and saw Harry, holding a box of sweets.

"Hi, Harry," she whispered.

"You alright?" he asked, sitting on the bed, next to her.

"Alright, I guess. I yelled at Severus. He hasn't come to see me since," she said, looking down at her swelling stomach. "I hate being pregnant, Harry. I hate it. I get mood swings, people have been calling me a slut. Yes, I know about it. Ginny told me," she said.

"Hermione, rumors spread. But then they end. I've had so many rumors spread about me, but you can't let them get to you." Harry advised.

"Harry, I've already heard people saying 'Wow, she really IS a teacher's pet!' Its not rumors, Harry! Its true!" She cried. She let out a sob and fell into Harry's arms. "I didn't want this to happen, Harry!" She cried.

"I know, Hermione, I know,"

pqpqpq

"Dumbledore," Narcissa greeted as she stepped into his office.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what brings you here?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I need to speak with you. But Lucius cannot know I'm here," She said.

"Take a seat, Narcissa," he said.

Narcissa did so and smiled. "Albus, something has been troubling me. I keep having flashbacks of some sort. I keep seeing myself in 6th year, when I was pregnant. And I see Lily and me talking. It scares me,"

"Perhaps a pensive would solve that,"

"I put those in the pensive a while back. I thought they were forgotten. But I guess I thought wrong. I haven't ever even looked in the pensive and they're crystal clear in my mind. I don't know what to do!" she explained.

"That does happen on rare occasion. The memory sometimes knows you need it, you need to remember it, even if you don't want to. Also, seeing something very similar to the memory may also trigger the memory in your mind," Albus evaluated.

"So, this is supposed to happen?" Narcissa asked.

"Most likely. If it wasn't, it wouldn't be,"

Narcissa let out a long sigh of relief. She wasn't crazy after all.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Narcissa?!" The angry voice of Lucius Malfoy roared.

"Darling, what are you doing here?" Narcissa asked, instantly putting her acting skills to use.

"I might ask you the same thing," Lucius replied coolly.

"Albus simply owled me to inform me he wanted a conference. Apparently Draco's been doing excellent in all his subjects and Albus just wanted to inform me of it," Narcissa lied smoothly.

"Oh," Lucius replied, wishing he had caught his wife doing something against his wishes.

"I'll tell him you're proud, darling," Narcissa said, dismissing her husband.

"Good, I'll see you back at the manor," With that, he turned on his heel and left.

As soon as the door shut, Narcissa turned to Albus.

"Thank you Professor, have a good day," she said, standing up.

"You as well, Mrs. Malfoy,"

pqpqpq

Hermione snuck out of the hospital wing and was tip-toeing to Severus' rooms. She opened the door quietly and walked in.

"Severus?" she asked.

"Yes?" He replied. Suddenly, he was next to her. "May I help you?" He asked.

"Sev-"

"If not, I suggest you leave," As suddenly as he came, he was gone. Hermione ran back to the hospital wing, crying the whole way there.

(A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!)


	15. Chapter 15

(A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! Argh I don't know what's going on. I'm really going to try hard to update now that I suddenly got rid of writer's block again!!! And I'm so glad Midnight is back!!!!! Midnight, I will for sure talk to you if I need any help with my insane, reoccurring writer's block!!! I've missed you!!! Everyone else, thank you for the reviews, and please continue to review! And of course READ!!! R&R!!!)

Hermione sat in the hospital wing as she tried not to cry. It was the morning after her cold encounter with Severus. She let out an exhausted sigh and looked over at the unopened box of sweets Harry had given her. Just as she was about to open them…

"Hermione," an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Hermione turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing next to her bed. What the bloody hell was she doing here?! She wore a sympathetic look on her face and Hermione tried not to glare.

"What do you want from me, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked coldly, looking away from the blonde woman. Narcissa sighed and moved to sit on Hermione's bed. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Hermione yelled. Narcissa's eyes widened for a brief moment, before she regained her cool, elegant Malfoy composure.

"Listen to me, Hermione. I can help you! Honestly!" Narcissa was close to begging. Hermione stared at her, awed that Narcissa Malfoy would have the nerve to say such a thing, after her husband had almost killed Hermione. She studied Narcissa for a moment and for some odd reason, her opinion changed, just like a bolt of lightning. Who was Hermione to judge Narcissa anyway? She didn't even know the woman.

"How could you help me!?" Hermione yelled. It came out harsher than she meant it to but she didn't care. Narcissa sighed and indicated to the bed with a sweeping glance of her eyes, asking Hermione if she could sit. Hermione simply nodded and watched as Narcissa made her way over to the bed, and sat elegantly on the side.

"Hermione, listen to me. I was in the same position as you, except Severus wasn't my teacher at the time. But I know what its like to be pregnant with a baby at such a young age. And the father is a man you hardly even know, who is dangerous and mysterious. It happened to me when I was in school," Narcissa said, looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. Hermione frowned for a moment.

"But, you and Lucius, weren't you going out?" Hermione asked. Narcissa laughed bitterly.

"Yes we were, but Lucius was a player back then. He had every Slytherin girl in bed with him at least once, maybe even twice. I couldn't take it, and the jealousy made me do something totally and utterly foolish and rash of me. I went to Severus, and I thought I would do the same thing Lucius had been doing. But he didn't have the consequence I had for my actions. I was the woman, so I got pregnant. Most of Lucius' lovers got pregnant but had an abortion using magic. But that was something I couldn't do to my baby. I just couldn't. And it killed me. Lucius hated me for it, and we never got back together," Narcissa explained. Hermione stared at her wide-eyed, then her brow creased again, and she looked questioningly at the woman beside her.

"But you and Lucius are married," Hermione said. Once again she was answered with Narcissa's bitter laugh.

"Yes, we are married, but not as a joyous couple, more as an arranged marriage couple. We hated each other, but our parents wouldn't have it any other way. They wanted to see us get married. That's how it was back then; pureblood families were OBSESSED with staying pureblood. That's why my sister, Andromeda was kicked off the family tree, she married a muggleborn. It was this insane obsession and our parents forced us to marry. It would have been so much better if Lucius and I were in love the way we had been while we were dating. But, all good things must come to an end eventually." Narcissa said with a lopsided smile. Hermione could have sworn she saw tears in the older woman's eyes. But she blinked and they were gone. That was the way of the Malfoy family, they showed no emotions that could make them look weak in public.

"What ever happened to the baby?" Hermione asked, hoping it wouldn't bring too much of a burden for Narcissa to remember. She let out sigh and more tears collected in her eyes, and this time, when Hermione blinked, they didn't go away.

"After the baby was born, Lucius took it outside our manor and killed it brutally. I tried so hard to stop him, as hard as I could, due to the fact I had just birthed a baby and spent almost 14 hours in labor. He pushed me down and I just couldn't get up. I could physically, but not mentally." Narcissa replied. A single tear rolled down her pale cheek and she quickly reached up to wipe it. "But now you see Hermione, I can understand what you're going through. And I can help you through it," Narcissa said, a smile on her face.

"Yes, thank you very much," Hermione said, trying to hide the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

"If you ever need me, just tell Dumbledore to floo me. But I better be going, Lucius will be angry if he finds out I'm here. Goodbye Hermione," she said as she stood up.

"Goodbye" Hermione replied, and the older woman turned on her heal and walked out of the wing, leaving Hermione in her thoughts.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpq

It was well past six o'clock when another visitor came to see Hermione. It was, of course, Severus.

"Hello Hermione," he said. She noticed he was holding a bowl of soup and she smiled warmly at him.

"Severus," she said cautiously, as the memories from yesterday crept up in her mind. Severus sighed and sat the bowl on the table next to her. When his hands were free, he wrapped them around hers and stroked her silky skin with his rough thumbs.

"Hermione, I am so sorry for my outrage last night. I didn't mean what I said and I never meant to hurt you. I was so caught up in things. I couldn't deal with it at the moment and it was wrong of me to lash out at you. I just hope you can forgive me," He said. Hermione stared it him in awe and shock. Severus Snape, the cold, hard man she had known for a long time, had some emotion on his face. And it wasn't like any emotion she had seen before. He was truly and genuinely sorry for what he had done to cause her pain. She wanted to cry, smile, and hug him all at the same time. (and of course she did).

"Severus! Thank you so much! I accept your apology and I totally forgive you! That was beautiful what you said, really! I love you," She murmured against him as he held her in his arms. He smiled and kissed her hair.

"I love you too, Hermione,"

pqpqpqpqpqpqpq

"WHERE have you been?" Lucius' cold voice echoed from the drawing room. Narcissa let out a sigh and walked in to see her husband on a chair, reading some book about the dark arts…again.

"What's it to you?" She replied, using the same coldness he had used to talk to her. She would not stand for this any longer!

"You are my wife, I have every right to know where you are and where you have been!" Lucius yelled, dropping the book to stand in front of Narcissa.

"Oh really, and as your wife I don't have any right whatsoever to know who you're with in the bedroom every night?" She replied, anger dripping from her words. Lucius stared at her for a moment in shock, not actually believing what she had just said to him. He was her husband goddamn it! And he deserved to be treated with respect! He grabbed her arm roughly, surely to leave a bruise.

"Listen to me, woman! My activities in bed that do not concern you, should not trouble your little mind! You should not involve yourself in matters that do not concern you. You are my wife, and you must HONOR me!" He spat in her face. She tugged her arm out of his grasp and slapped him across the face.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU LUCIUS MAFLOY! I'M SICK OF YOUR LITTLE GAMES AND YOUR MISTRESSES THAT COME AROUND HERE EVERY BLOODY MOMENT OF THE DAY! I DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! I HATE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!" She screamed, backing him up against the wall. "AND UNLESS YOU CAN PROVE THAT YOU ARE WORTH IT, AND THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER SLEEP WITH ANY OTHER WOMAN BUT ME, I'M PRETTY CLOSE TO SENDING YOU OUT THAT DOOR AND KEEPING THIS PLACE TO MYSELF!" She cried, her face inches from his. She felt his hot breath against her cheek and she closed her eyes, trying to back away.

"I have the right to sleep with any woman I wish. I am the husband," he replied, the venom of his words stinging Narcissa's heart. She stared at him in shock and moved away from him.

"I thought you were different, Lucius. I really thought you cared about your family. But all you really care about is yourself. You're selfish! And I hate you!" She yelled as she walked out of the drawing room, and found the grand staircase and walked up to her bedroom. When she shut the door behind her she put every single locking charm she knew on the door, hoping Lucius would get the hint.

Pqpqpqpqpqpq

Hermione slept against Severus' chest and smiled at his scent. She loved the way this felt. She felt so happy and so complete, with Severus holding her as she slept, with her stomach being swollen with their baby. She felt his heartbeat against her ear and she smiled warmly.

She planed on proving the entire Wizarding world wrong. Everyone was saying that she and Severus would never make it. Their relationship would shatter on the ground into millions of pieces and they would never be the same again. She laughed quietly and shook her head slightly. Oh how wrong they were. It would be so perfect to let them see that Hermione and Severus were going to make it through. They were going to be together forever, and Hermione knew that.

She sighed as she looked up at her lover one last time before closing her eyes. _Together forever, _was her last thought before she drifted off into her dream land, where everything was happy, and she could live peacefully for a few hours.

(A/N: Did you like it!?!?!?! Please, please, please, please forgive me for taking so long to update. I bet everyone hates me now? I hope everyone likes how I'm bringing Narcissa into the story. She's my favorite character and I just HAD to! PLEASE R&R!! and forgive me for taking a million years to update!!!!)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: a VERY VERY special dedication and thanks goes out to MidnightWolfAngel for how amazing she is and how she helped me come up with a brilliant story line for the rest of the story! The last two chapters are going to be dedicated to her. THANKS MIDNIGHT!!!!!!! As for the story, R&R! And I hope you all enjoy it!!!)

Narcissa made her way to the dungeons, to visit Severus once again. This time, she was going to tell him what really happened the night she gave birth to their child. She walked briskly, her shoes clicking on the floor. She kept her eyes away from any student she saw, making them wonder what was going on. She was walking so quickly she didn't really notice where she was going. She collided with someone, nearly knocking them over.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Malfoy," It was Harry. She looked down at him and smiled politely.

"No, no, it was my fault." She replied. She looked at him closely. He looked so much like his parents…but she noticed something else. Something everyone else would look over, not notice whatsoever. He had her cheekbones. She smiled softly to herself and walked on. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

Finally she made it to Severus' classroom. She opened the door quietly and saw he was still teaching. First years by the look of the lot. They all seemed nervous. None of them really knew that their intimidating potions teacher was really a sweet, kind man under all that frosty exterior. She cleared her throat slightly and everyone turned to look at her. She smiled at Severus.

"May I speak with you when your class is over?" She asked. Severus nodded. He raised an eyebrow, noticing how emotional she looked. She took a seat in the back and waited patiently.

He dismissed the class and made his way to her. "What is it, Narcissa?" He asked. She took a deep breath.

"You know how I got pregnant back in my seventh year?" She asked. He simply nodded. "Well, Lucius didn't kill the baby." She informed him. He looked up at her, wide-eyed with shock.

"What? Then where is the child?" He asked. He couldn't believe this!

"On the night I gave birth, Lucius was waiting outside the room. I told the midwife to hide the baby. I used a spell to create another, but it wasn't real, it only looked real. Lucius took the fake baby and murdered it. After he killed the fake baby, he got drunk. He passed out and I got the real baby from its hiding place. I then took it to another couple and we did a spell to have the baby look like them. He had his mother's eyes, but his father's face. The only feature he has that didn't belong to either of them is his cheekbones…those look like mine." She said. Severus looked at her, his face showing shock, but his voice was lost. She let out a sigh and looked at her hands.

"Narcissa, are you telling me our baby is Harry Potter?" He asked, when his voice found its way back to him again. She looked up, her eyes filled with tears. She nodded.

"But, Cissa, that's impossible! The prophecy…"

"The prophecy says that the one who can destroy Voldemort was born to parents who have escaped Voldemort three times. We have Severus! When he found out about the baby, he almost killed us both, but we got away. He almost killed me because I was not a death eater, and you because you were hiding out at Hogwarts. He almost killed me a third time because he was angered that Bellatrix was caught and in Azkaban. He almost killed you when he found out you were a halfblood. Severus, the prophecy is still true!" She said. "I stayed up all night analyzing it."

Severus couldn't believe it. He'd been teaching his own son! "Narcissa, we have to tell him. We have to tell Dumbledore as well," he said. "This is something they both have to know."

Narcissa nodded. "I know,"

Pqpqpqpqpqqpqpqqp

They went to visit Dumbledore's office together. They didn't really know how to break the news to the headmaster. Severus hated speaking to Dumbledore about these kinds of things. It was just a reminder of how many girls he had gotten pregnant.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, what a pleasant surprise! And Severus too. How are you both?" Dumbledore greeted cheerfully. Severus almost wanted to strangle the old man. He hated how cheerful he was every single moment of the day! He looked over and noticed Narcissa felt the same way. Perfect Slytherins, in Severus' opinion.

"Professor…we have to speak to you. It's very important. So important that no one can hear about it." Narcissa explained.

"By all means, take a seat and tell me what you wish to," Dumbledore said, motioning to the two seats in front of his desk. They both sat down and Narcissa took a deep breath.

"Professor, you know I was pregnant in my seventh year here." He nodded and Narcissa continued. "Lucius killed the baby, as everyone has heard. But I have to speak the truth. Lucius killed a fake, a decoy baby. I took the real baby to Lily and James Potter. We did a spell, making the baby look like them both, so he wouldn't ever know. The baby I gave birth to is Harry Potter," She explained. Dumbledore seemed very calm, another thing Severus hated about him.

"I see. We shall have to tell this to Harry, won't we?"

Pqpqpqpqpqqpq

Dumbledore, Narcissa and Severus found Harry in the hospital wing, keeping Hermione company with Ron.

"Ah, Harry. We must speak with you," Dumbledore said, a smile upon his face. Severus was close to wiping that annoying smile off the old man's lips, but held back.

"What's wrong, Professor?" He asked. He looked suspicious.

"I'm sure Hermione told you the story that Narcissa told her yesterday?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Well, there is a part of this story that Narcissa left out. Lucius killed a decoy baby, and she hid the real baby. She then took the baby to a different couple. While she was there, the three of them performed a spell, making the baby look like the parents he was going to live with. He looked like his father, but had his mother's eyes. Narcissa only left a little trace of herself. The baby had her cheekbones, a detail she knew would be over looked." Dumbledore explained.

"What are you saying?" asked Harry, completely confused at what was going on.

"What I'm saying, Harry, is Narcissa and Severus are your real parents," he said. Harry's eyes widened.

"No! That's impossible! My father was James and my mother was Lily!" Harry yelled. Hermione kept looking around at every person in the room and Ron was trying to decide if he'd heard correctly.

"Harry, it's the truth! I would know, I was the one who gave you to Lily and James!" Narcissa said, tears pooling in her ice blue eyes. Harry shook his head franticly.

"No! No! It's not true!" he yelled. "It's impossible,"

"Harry, you have to believe us! We wouldn't lie about anything like this!" Narcissa said. He fell onto Hermione's bed and rested his forehead in his palms, still shaking his head.

"No! YOU are NOT my mother! I'd KILL myself before having YOU as my mother!" He yelled. He ran from the hospital wing, followed by Ron. Narcissa sat on the empty bed and cried. No one had ever said something so cruel to her, with the exception of Lucius. She never expected her own child to tell her he would kill himself before accepting her as a mother. Dumbledore sat next to her and comforted her as Hermione spoke to Severus.

"Is that true, Severus?" Hermione asked. Severus nodded and Hermione shook her head. "Why won't Harry believe her?"

"Because he doesn't want to," replied Severus.

Pqpqpqqpqpqpqpqqp

"Harry, please let me speak to you," Narcissa begged. Harry was sitting in the boy's lavatory and refusing to come out.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!" he yelled back. Narcissa winced but continued to yell.

"Harry, you're my son. You may not want to be, but you can't change what you are! Please!" Suddenly, Narcissa was pulled from the door, a hand entwined in her gold hair, pulling her back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" A voice yelled. Narcissa whimpered. It was Lucius. He threw her to the ground, a scream escaping her lips.

"I killed that BLOODY baby, Narcissa! Harry Potter was NOT your child!" He kicked her harshly in the stomach and she moaned out of pain. He pulled her up once again and threw her against a wall.

"Lucius! Please!" she screamed. She shook with sobs that she swallowed. She couldn't let Lucius hear her crying. He'd beat her even harder if he did.

"You whore!" He yelled. He threw her to the ground once more and kicked and kicked her. She cried out and he pulled her up. He covered her mouth and nose with his hand so she couldn't breathe.

"Harry Potter is NOT your son!" he yelled. Narcissa grasped the arm that was choking her, but Lucius shook it off. He then moved his free hand to choke her neck. Her eyes went wide with fear.

"LET HER GO!" Narcissa heard Harry yell. Lucius dropped her and whirled around, his wand in his hand. Harry pulled his out as well, but Narcissa wouldn't allow it.

"Lucius, please. Please!" she begged. She heard Hermione, Severus, Dumbledore, and Ron running up the hallway behind her. Followed by Draco, and then the rest of the school. They hid in the shadows, Lucius terrifying them.

"SHUT UP NARCISSA!" He screamed. She sobbed out loud and grabbed his hand from her place on the floor.

"Please Lucius. I'm begging you. Please!" She cried. "Don't do this! I know you don't care about this. I'm sure you want to kill Harry because he's not yours! But please don't do this! I know you don't love me anymore because of him, but I'm begging you not to do this." She cried. He turned to her and helped her up. Harry noticed something he'd never seen on Lucius Malfoy's face before. Love.

"Fine, I won't do anything. Just get him out of my sight." He said. Narcissa stared at him in shock. The last time she'd seen Lucius like this was way back before they hated each other…when they loved each other.

Hermione ran over to Narcissa and led her to the hospital wing. Harry looked at Lucius in awe. He did have a heart after all. Lucius sneered at harry and then quickly followed Hermione and his wife to the hospital wing.

Pqpqpqpqpq

Hermione was lying with her back to Lucius and Narcissa, pretending to be asleep. Little did they know she was awake.

"I'm so sorry, Narcissa," Lucius was begging for Narcissa's forgiveness, and Hermione couldn't believe it. She had always thought Lucius was cold, ruthless and heartless. But, then again, she had thought of Severus the same way before she fell in love with him. That was something crazy for sure. She didn't really understand it, and she still didn't. She didn't really care, though. She loved him and that was all that mattered.

Lucius and Narcissa made up and Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. She remembered how in love they seemed in the story Narcissa told her, until Lucius decided to be a player and made Narcissa jealous. Hermione wasn't trying to be biased but she blamed the whole thing that had happened with Lucius and Narcissa's relationship on him. Draco was probably so cold to everyone because he grew up in an environment where cruelty and being cold were the only love ever shown.

She sighed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She thought back to a Muggle book she had read once, called To Kill a Mockingbird. She remembered a quote that said "you never know a person, until you get in their skin and walk around in it." It was so true. Even in her case. She knew everyone had been judging her and Severus. They didn't even take the time to see it from Hermione's point of view. The only people that did were her friends and Professor Dumbledore. Everyone else just thought she was a slut.

Now, Harry was discovered to be the child of the man Hermione loved. That would mean if Hermione married Severus, she would be Harry's mother. She shuddered at the thought and tightened her grip on her blankets.

Suddenly, sleep seemed to cast its spell on her. She felt her eyelids grow very heavy, and she was too tired to even try to fight them. She let them slide shut, and actually slept, leaving Lucius and Narcissa to their privacy. The last thing she heard before sleep took over was Lucius telling Narcissa how much she loved her. She smiled slightly and pictured Severus telling her the exact same thing.

(A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT!!!??? COMMENT PLEASEEEEE!!!!!! THANKS AGAIN TO MIDNIGHT! SHE'S AMAZING AND I LUV HER!!!! REMEMBER…COMMENT IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER)


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: okay, so here is the last chapter of Forbidden True Love! Goodness, I am so bad at updating this! Plus I totally left a cliffhanger for what a year!? Gahhh I am SO sorry!! I got caught up with the craziness of a new school and harder homework and everything went crazy! So hopefully you can forgive me and give me lots of good reviews! Cuz I like reviews!)

Hermione awoke the next day to find Severus smiling down at her. She sighed and rolled on her side, returned his smile.

"Good morning," he said. She smiled even wider and leaned up to kiss him.

"Good morning," she glanced over at Narcissa's bed and saw her and Lucius lying there looking happy even in their sleep. "So I'm going to make a guess that they made up?" Hermione asked. Severus turned and glanced at the bed and smiled, nodding. "It's about time. They talked all last night until I fell asleep, and I have a feeling they talked for even longer. I was just unconscious and didn't hear."

"You're most likely right," Severus replied, smiling. Hermione realized she had never, EVER seen him smile ONCE before until they got together. Now she was seeing him smile all the time, with the exception of the past few days. She sighed and layed back on the pillows as Severus held her hand.

"So, the baby kicked yesterday. I didn't tell anyone because everything was all crazy and I didn't feel it would be a good time," Hermione said. Severus' eyes went wide and he smiled and kissed her.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpq

Hermione sat in bed, reading a book and waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to wake up so she could talk to her. Finally, after three hours, she heard them stirring. Well, she heard Narcissa stirring. She glanced over at her and met her eyes.

"What time is it?" Narcissa asked.

"About noon," Hermione replied, smiling. Narcissa laughed and got up, leaving Lucius strewn across the bed. Narcissa walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. "Thank you for everything." Hermione said.

"Everything? What have I done?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Well, for telling me the story and helping me out. And, for saying you would be there for me if I ever needed you. And for telling Harry the truth, no matter how hard it is to believe or for him to bear." Hermione replied, setting the book down in her lap. Narcissa smiled and looked down.

"Your welcome, I suppose." She replied. Hermione smiled and glanced over at Lucius, who was now waking up.

"Go talk to him. I'm glad you guys made up," Hermione said. Narcissa smiled and nodded, then walked over to get Lucius ready to go back home.

About two hours later, Harry and Ron came in.

"You believe she's my mother!" Harry yelled. Ron tried to shut him up but it was Harry and Harry did not shut up.

"Harry, why would she ever make something like that up? Think logically!" Hermione replied. Harry thought about reasons why she would make this up for a moment, then smiled.

"SHE WANTS TO GIVE ME TO VOLDEMORT!" He yelled. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron shuddered at Voldemort's name being mentioned. "That's it!"

"Harry, shut up! You may think you're always right but you're not! She does not want to give you to Voldemort! She's not even a death eater!"

"But Lucius is!"

"HARRY! Just talk to her, alright!? Please!" Hermione begged. Harry huffed but agreed. He was so bloody stubborn! He walked off, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the hospital wing.

"So…uh…do you love him, Hermione?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced up and smiled.

"Yes, I do,"

"Damn,"

"Why?"

"Because I kinda like you. A lot," Ron said. Hermione sighed and grabbed his hand in hers. He looked into her eyes, startled.

"Look Ron, I like you a lot too, but I'm sure not in the same way you like me. I wish I could make you happy but I'm in love with Severus, I'm having his child, Ron. Please, find someone else and fall madly in love with them. But try to think of me only as a friend. I really wish I didn't have to say this to you, but I really do."

"Alright. I should have kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry,"

"Don't ever be sorry for loving someone," Hermione replied. Ron smiled and nodded. They talked for a little while until Hermione felt a pang in her stomach. It hurt! It bloody hurt!

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked. Her face was twisted in pain and she held her stomach, letting out a moan.

"Ron, get Severus! I think the baby is coming!" Hermione gasped, pain overtaking all five senses. Ron stood rooted in the spot, and Hermione screamed. "NOW RON!" She yelled.

"Right!" Ron said, running out of the hospital wing.

Pqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

After a grueling fourteen hour labor, the baby was finally born. A beautiful baby girl! She looked exactly like Hermione, but with black hair and black eyes. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Severus, and Albus were all around her looking at the adorable baby girl. Severus took Hermione in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"What shall we name her?" Severus asked Hermione, sweetly stroking her hair. Harry and Ron smiled at her and everyone seemed to be in awe at how beautiful the baby was.

"I was thinking Aislin Sophia?" Hermione said, looking up into Severus' eyes. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"Sounds good to me." He replied, kissing her on the lips this time. Aislin let out a little squeal of joy as her mum and daddy kissed. Hermione smiled down at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"She's beautiful," Ron said. Harry smiled and nodded.

"She's going to be fighting boys off with a bat when she's our age," Harry said. Hermione laughed and let Severus hold the baby so she could hug her friends.

"Thank you," she said, tears pooling in her eyes. She had never felt this happy before. Words couldn't describe how happy she was.

(A/N: yep, almost done!! yay! aww little baby!! yay. okay so please, if you love me, leave some reviews!! Please!?)


	18. Epilogue

(A/N: oh my goodness…looks like this is the end of the road for our lovebirds! This is the end of the story! Omg! So just read and find out what happens. Oh…and leave reviews…I like them a lot!)

_Two years later…._

Hermione sighed as Aislin, now two years old, tugged at her leg, begging to be fed. She rolled her eyes and picked up her beautiful baby girl.

Finally, everything in her life was right. Voldemort had been defeated by Harry, not many died, and she was now working as a teacher at Hogwarts. Severus, who had been presumed to be dead, had been resurrected by Hermione just hours after he died. She had created a potion and she gave it to him, curing him. He was still teaching at Hogwarts as well, and they were leading a happy life.

Dumbledore was gone, and that was hard to bear, but they got through it. Severus always told Hermione the one thing he would never miss about Dumbledore was that annoying gleam in his eye he always had! There's Severus for you.

Harry had married Ginny and Ron…well he ended up marrying this French girl, her name was Marie. She was one of Fleur's best friends. Everything was perfect.

"Hermione, you should probably get to class," Narcissa Malfoy said, walking into the family room from the kitchen. "Its going to start any minute."

"Thanks, Narcissa." She replied. She handed the baby to Narcissa and ran down the corridors to get to her classroom in the dungons…the potions classroom. She had taken over Potions master ever since Severus realized that she was the perfect potions maker. And he had taken over Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Once the day was over, Hermione made her way back to her small home inside Hogwarts, greeted by Severus. Narcissa had gone back home and Severus was holding little Aislin, who was asleep in his arms. Hermione smiled and kissed him. Finally, they had true love. And it wasn't the forbidden true love they had dealt with for so long. _Together forever._ Hermione thought, as she snuggled with Severus and her baby girl.

(A/N: THE END! OMG! IT'S FINALLY THE END! Okay, so the ending was a little cheesy. I'm so sorry about that! But hey, cheesy can be kind of good once in a while, right! I'm SO sorry it took me SO freaking long to update. But craziness happens. I just hope none of you guys are mad at me. If you're not, please, for my sake, leave me a review! Thanks to everyone who loved this story and I hope you like the ending just as well as everything else.

With love,

SlytherinGirl0220)


End file.
